Reclaiming the Lost
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Loki has escaped Asgard with a high cost. After enduring torture by the guards he remembers nothing of his past, hopes, or dreams. Lucky for him somebody else does, and she wants to help him become the king he should have been.
1. Prologue

**Reclaiming the Lost - Prologue**

Loki has escaped Asgard with a high cost. After enduring torture by the guards he remembers nothing of his past, hopes, or dreams. Lucky for him somebody else does, and she wants to help him become the king he should have been.

Hey everybody! Okay I just saw Avengers and fell in love with Loki (again) and decided to finally do a story for him. This fic of course is after the movie. I really hope you guys like this as I usually don't add OC's to my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own *insert your favorite sad face here*

The Art of Destroying a Destroyer's Soul

His hands were tied behind his back as he stared up at the ceiling until a shadow loomed over him. The guard's face slowly came into view.

"The great Loki, God of Mischief, eh?" he asked seemingly amused by this. Loki didn't honor him with a response. It had been like this for some years of course, the guard would come into his cell and say something he thought witty. Though he was seriously running low on wit at this point.

Yes I am a God and you are not, Loki thought to himself. When I am out of here you will kneel to me and I shall cut your head off, or perhaps, chop you into tiny pieces and feed them to children. He slowly smiled. It sounded a funny and pathetic way to die.

The guard frowned at this action. "What are you grinning about now? Another sick fantasy?" If only you knew hopeless fool. "Let's see you still smile after this."

The guard grabbed him roughly and raised him from the ground to strap his legs, chest, and neck to the wall with a single thick piece of metal. Loki no longer smiled as he saw more guards than usual in the cell. Was it possible to piss this many of the guards off in one day or had he simply lost the part of his mind that kept the days in check?

It was after a month of imprisonment that this had begun. Loki had made it clear to Thor that he would not change his views on ruling over humans. If he couldn't have Asgard he would have Earth. After awhile his 'brother' had stopped coming to check on him. It was then the guards began beating him.

As they would start soon enough. Loki wasn't to sure what to expect these days but today seemed a bad one. That didn't necessarily mean that it couldn't be entertaining though. He hummed a happy tune just to see them look even more angry.

The guard from before grabbed a knife. Loki raised his brow slightly. For the last two years it had been fists and feet more than anything. Using an actual weapon was rare and Loki wondered for the second time that day what the big deal was.

If they were pissed at their current king they should have listened to him instead. Then again they hated him for trying to rule when he wasn't really one of them. Adopted he was, from their sworn enemy. Who would like such a child?

Loki hummed again.

"Shut up!" the guard yelled beyond annoyed at this point. A raised fist met Loki's face and made it twist to the side against the wall. Pain throbbed through his skull, vision turning towards black. He thought he would stop then as this really never developed further. But today was certainly different. The knife was raised now. "Die you piece of scum!"

Was that what the other guards were here for then? An audience to his death? Loki smirked at them. "Try if you must." he told the guard with a mischievous glint in his eye.

The guard roared and brought the knife down with all his strength... on the metal around Loki's neck. It cried out in a ring as a single scar worked it's way across the surface. Loki had twisted his head violently to get away from the knife and now he smiled as the metal neck piece fell to the ground. The guard looked at it in disbelief. With the strength he had been saving up after being imprisoned Loki tore through his chest and leg restraints while breaking the metal chain connecting his arms together. The only thing remaining was metal cuffs around his wrists.

This brought the guard out of his sudden stupor "Raise the alarm!" he yelled to his breathen.

Loki was still smiling as a single guard went racing down the hallway and up a winding staircase. The rest advanced on him, swords and shields drawn. "I think I will enjoy this for a change." A three-pronged spear seemed to materialize out of the air into Loki's hand.

The guard nearest to him held just a measly dagger that was jabbed at his face. Loki simply stepped back out of reach then thrusted the spear into his gut. The life slipped from the guard's eyes as he crumpled to the ground below.

Loki dislodged his spear from the corpse and turned to the others. For a second there was silence and then they were rushing at him. Loki was soon surrounded and he skillfully dodged the most fatal of blows and delivered his own.

The guards were dropping around him, dead. But he had scars from them as well and was breathing heavily by the end. Blood dripped into his eye from a thin scar on his forehead. He raised an arm and rubbed it away before walking out of the cold cell that had held him for so long. The stupid guards hadn't properly closed the door and if they had he wouldn't have bothered to reveal that he could break his metal bindings. Since, the cell itself was enthused with magic of course.

He advanced up the stairs quickly not wanting to linger here any longer.

Loki pushed open the door at the top of the stairs and grinned when he found it was night time.

Thwack!

The flat of a blade collided with his head. Loki reeled from the blow, taking a step back. He instantly recognized the guard that had ran to raise an alarm. Loki turned from him and began running towards the portal.

There was no reason for him to get caught in a pointless battle when he was so close to escaping. Thor wouldn't catch him this time. No one would.

He raced across the bridge to the portal, the only other sound was of the guard's pounding feet and heavy breathing behind him. Loki ignored this though, his only concern was getting out of Asgard at the moment.

He reached the portal and quickly killed off two guards that looked shocked to see him. While he was pulling his spear out of the man's chest a body collides with his. Loki rolled then gathered his feet from under him and sprang back up.

He grabbed for his spear and whirled around to face his opponent. Loki raised his weapon and pointed it at the single guard while walking backward so he was in front of the portal. "You should have gone to get my 'brother.'" The guard looked angry at the comment and Loki smirked. "He's not here." he said somewhat relieved. "Come on and fight me then." his voice was taunting a quick jab at the guard's loyalty to his king.

It worked, like it always would. The guard flew at him in a rage, sword hefted high. It came down, quick and true to it's mark. Loki fell backwards into the portal though he managed to grab the guard's arm leading him in as well.

As he fell Loki and the guard fought until he got the serving man in the eye with his spear, going straight through his head. He ripped the spear up, making blood flow out from the gaping hole. Loki directed his body farther away even as his vision clouded over in darkness.

His last thought as blood ran down his face and his own head throbbed with pain was very simple.

_Revenge._

**Tell me what you think so far. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Reclaiming the Lost - 1**

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And favorites, and alerts. Special Thanks to: GRuth, Vicious Dice, Dark Mind of the American Teen, and ILuvOdie. I'm so glad everyone liked the prologue!

Creating An Ember From Ash

Darkness. It surrounded him, brushing up his skin before drawing back repeatedly. Like a soft sigh of the wind.

He yelled at the darkness to have the sound vanish within it's folds. Everything was quite. No matter how many sounds he tried to make none came back to him.

It was as if he was covered in a dark blanket that refused to give away and sucked up all sound.

He growled again at the darkness when it stayed against his skin longer than before.

In an instant he awoke. Green eyes opening to see a long stretch of land in front of him filled with thin stalked plants that waved in the breeze. It took him a moment to make sense of his surroundings.

He way laying in a tall patch of grass. Further out on the plain ahead of him was flax and other farm oriented foods waving in the wind. He turned around and groaned in pain at the effort. His muscles were sore and he felt like he had hardly any energy left. With some more effort he turned enough to see barely a yard away from him a lay a wild forest. It's branches reaching up high into the sky as if to touch the light blue that seemed to have grown darker in the short time he had been awake.

With great effort he dragged himself into the shade of the trees and got himself propped up against the bark of a tall pine.

He stayed there unable to move. His head was in great pain as well. He raised his hand to feel a raw scar on his forehead. When he moved his palm away to look at it there was a thin line of blood on his pale skin. He put his hand down slowly as he tried to recall what had done this to him.

He couldn't remember. Everything was a blank to him. His mind was as huge as the darkness in his dream but much more empty.

He didn't know how long he remained there against the tree, just that the sky had grown dark above him and bits of light appeared. A welcome sight for him in the night.

A crunch of leaves made him stiffen from the sudden noise. He remained silent thinking whatever it was would go away as long as he didn't give it a reason to remain in the forest. But no, the steps grew closer and he could see a flicker of light from what looked like a torch to his right.

"Hello? Anyone there?" a girl's voice asked.

No. No one here go home, he thought urging her away. It seemed to have the opposite effect as the figure slipped past him towards the field. He held his breath hoping to remain undetected.

The girl-whoever she was-was of average height. Dark brown hair barely reaching her shoulders. Thin straps the color of blood crisscrossed from her shoulders to her back, a thin white line was at the bottom edge of the shirt. The black shorts were a contrast with that bright thin line. She stayed standing there for a few more seconds feet bare against the forest floor so there were bits of dirt on her white milky skin.

The flame swished from one side to the next. He cringed away from the light and ducked down. He listened as she turned around. He stayed still but even then there was no mistaking the gasp of shock. Feet thudded quickly towards him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, voice quite.

He put it off for a whole minute before he realized she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He raised his head slowly to see blue eyes watching him in the flickering light. They expanded at the sight of his face.

"You." her hand raised toward him and he jerked away, causing her hand to fall back to her side. "What happened to you?"

He paused, unsure. "I don't know." he said honestly before he could stop himself.

The young woman's lips were pressed together as she thought. "Can you walk?" she questioned.

He said nothing to her not positive if he could trust this random girl.

"Come on." she grabbed his forearm gently. "I'll help you." he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He fell against her thin frame breathing heavily from the effort of getting up. The woman grunted as she swung an arm around him partly-she couldn't reach all the way around-to try and keep him up. "It's not that far." her voice was soft and soothing against his ear as she directed his walking.

Her other hand held the torch out away from them as she guided him through the forest until they reached a cabin pressed against a stoney hillside.

He was relieved at the sight of it. His whole body hurt from the walk from the edge of the fields to this place. He knew it was farther away than she had led on at first, but that was okay now that he was here. Wherever here was.

She led him inside the wooden structure. Throwing the torch into a dwindling fire laying within a stone furnace.

He was guided to a couch near the middle of the front room that seemed to take up the whole cabin. The girl moved quickly to close dark blue curtains over the windows before walking back towards him. She seemed to be staring at him.

"What?" he finally asked when she continued to just stand there.

"S-sorry." she apologized quickly for her staring. "I just can't believe it." Upon seeing the confusion in his eyes she continued. "You were taken back to Asgard after the... war. I never thought you would come back here after escaping. What with the Avengers and all." Her lips curled up into a smile. "I'm just so glad you decided to come back, Loki."

Loki? He frowned slightly. "I believe you have me mixed up with someone else." he told her.

Her brow crinkled slightly at his comment. "That's not possible. No one here looks like you. You're not even human..." He wasn't a human? Wait, what was a human? "That scar. Where did you get it?" She looked intently at the scar on his forehead.

He frowned questions bubbling to the top of his mind. "I don't remember." he said quickly to answer hers then went on to ask his own. "What's a human? What did you mean earlier when you said I'm not a human? And, where am I?" he tried to ask only those that seemed most important at the moment.

The woman looked shocked at the words she was hearing and it took a few seconds for her to compose herself to answer them. "Well, I'm a human. You're on the planet Earth which is inhabitanted by humans. You, well I suppose you look like us as does your brother," Brother? Now he had a brother. The information kept flying at him and he didn't know how much he could take. "but you're also part Jutton. It's a... giant species but you never grew really tall. Besides you don't dress or act like humans here. You're... different." she finished.

"Are you sure I am this Loki?" he asked almost in a daze.

"Yes." she said confidently.

He looked at the girl who seemed so sure and decided she was being honest with him. "Loki..." he muttered the name out loud. It sounded right. He nodded his head accepting it. "What about you... you're human. But do you have a name?"

She bounced excitedly like a little child. Why she would be so excited that he had asked the woman her name is something he would never understand. "I'm Ausra." she blurted. "Ausra Mordew C'ky."

Loki tried to ignore the fact that she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Well it's nice to meet you, Miss C'ky."

She stopped moving for a second staring at him as if uncomprehending his words. Then she smiled a smile that took Loki's already short breath away. The woman looked like the most happy he had ever seen someone look, and even though he couldn't remember a thing of his past he knew it was the most positive response he had ever gotten.

"It's been nice meeting you as well, Loki." She stopped moving still smiling at him. "I'll leave you to rest now. If that's okay with you?"

"That would be fine." Loki replied as he slowly stretched out on the couch, his head resting on what seemed to be the most comfortable couch pillow ever. He fell back asleep feeling better than he had some hours ago.  
**  
I hope you all liked the chapter ^.^ Please tell me what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Reclaiming the Lost - 2

Thanks so much for all the continued support of the story! It makes me very happy ^.^ haha Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy it!

To Rush Water Over A Fire

There was a weird smell in the air. Besides that of a small fire with it's random pops of sound as it burned the wood encased in a protective stone prison. It was sweet, warm, and plenty of other things that he hadn't thought a simple smell could be.

Loki slowly opened his eyes to look into the fire across from him. It had burned all night and he suspected that that was only because the girl had continuously been feeding the flames the rich fuel source of wood.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He wasn't in much pain as yesterday when moving. In fact, he wasn't in pain at all anymore. Seems he had really needed those hours of sleep. He was still sore though, but it was more annoying than anything.

Loki gazed around the room, the curtains were still drawn and the light tried to penetrate through it with little success. There was only a faint glow of light that came from them and they were only small pools of light beneath them, barely getting through the darkness. Most of the light came from the crackling fire and didn't reveal much of the cabin.

The walls were a rich dark wood with specks of light grain impressed into it. He turned to look at the couch he had slept on last night. It looked old and worn with it's color of bright red- that was an odd contrast in the dark room-but had proved comfortable.

There was hardly any other furniture. A single bookcase who's wood blended with the wall and was practically empty. The only other furniture he could make out was a standing lamp in a corner that had so far remained off.

Loki stood up from the couch and started walking towards where the smell was coming from. He passed through a open door to a room that was bright from the sun light coming down from a small window in the ceiling. Well it seemed bright compared to the other room.

Loki quickly spotted Ausra across the blue and green tiles on the floor. Her back was to him as she worked at something on the counter. He could still see that her attire had changed from yesterday, a simple black top with some blue material shorts, which he found odd. It was just a nagging in the back of his head that was asking why someone would wear something for each day. Shouldn't you wear clothes depending on... something like nobility? He wasn't sure. This memory loss was quite annoying.

She was still facing away from him when he was done with his internal monologue. Probably hadn't heard him get up or come in.

It was then she decided to turn around. His eyes still analyzing her, questioning what type of human this woman was. Why had she taken him to her home when so far it sounded as if he had started a war on this planet with some group of people that called themselves Avengers? What type of name was that anyway? It sounded so silly.

She gasped in surprise with a little jump to find him standing there and the tray in her hands tilted and began sliding away. Loki strode forward quickly and caught it after having just gotten away from the girl. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake Loki." she said as he made to hand the tray back to her. "That's yours actually." she said quickly looking flustered. Ausra turned around to grab a small plate. "There's a table you can sit at."

Loki paused deciding she must be having an odd morning and walked towards a table. Or maybe he had just really surprised her by being there. Well, it's not like he had meant to scare her.

He set the tray down on the table before recognizing the smell from before. As he sat down he looked to see a plate of eggs and bacon, a glass of orange juice, along with a bowl of various fruits. He inhaled the scent coming off the food. He got the sense that he had not eaten anything like this for sometime or anything at all now that he heard his stomach growl. He started eating at the bacon, scooping some eggs on the strip before putting it in his mouth.

Loki smiled at the taste. He had definitely not been eating much before this. He barely noticed when Ausra sat across from him, and he wouldn't have looked had her hands not quivered slightly.

He stopped eating to raise his head up. "Is something wrong?"

"Wha? No. Nothing's wrong you just kinda startled me and... I got a call this morning." she smiled somewhat at him but looked worried. He wished she wouldn't be in fact if she could smile like she had last night he would believe her about nothing being wrong. But she wasn't so something was wrong and he didn't necessarily like that.

He opened his mouth to ask further then paused. "What's a call?"

She glanced at him with her fork raised to her mouth, a strawberry pinned to the end. "A call is what you get from a cellphone or other radio devices. It's a way of contacting someone far away, to communicate." she consumed the fruit a moment later, brow crinkling again. Loki was starting to recognize the look as when she was deep in thought.

"What did this person contact you about?"

"S. H. I. E. L. D. it's a government organization they... assembled the Avengers to..." she had gone off again looking unsure.

"Miss C'ky, I would appreciate you not keeping secrets from me. Especially when concerning my past." Loki's tone of voice was starting to sound commanding and Ausra was looking somewhat startled. "So if you would go ahead and start _from the beginning_." he emphasized the last three words.

Ausra was watching him, almost as if she was hypnotized. "Of course, my King."

It was Loki's turn to be starteled. King? He certainly liked the sound of that and smiled at a sudden thought of everyone calling him king. He was aware that Ausra looked stricken and he gave a slow grin at her. "Begin." he commanded.

"There will be some holes cause I don't know everything." Ausra explained quickly, then began telling him what had happened before his memories were lost. "You were 'adopted' by Odin and his wife of Asgard from the jottuns on... some planet close by. Earth is farther away from Asgard. Anyways, you grew up alongside Odin's true son, Thor. You two were close but in recent years not so much. Though Thor still calls you his brother and thinks of you as his brother. So, when you two were older Thor went off to kill the juttons because they had tried to take an artifact from Asgard and killed some guards. Now Thor is compulsive and he went to the planet even after Odin told him not to. You went with your brother to try and keep him out of trouble. I'm not sure what happened there but Thor was thrown out of Asgard until Odin thought he could lead, since he was his son he was his true heir. Odin apparently went into a coma-like sleep while Thor was away and you took his place as King of Asgard. Again, I'm not to sure what happened, but for whatever reason you sent this iron-fire mechanic creature after Thor. He destroyed it and ended up back in Asgard. Supposedly the juttons were invading at the time. You killed their leader to protect Odin from harm and then went on to destroy the planet but Thor tried to stop you," She looked slightly confused as she said this but continued on smoothly.

"Something went wrong on the Bifrost Bridge-what you would usually use to travel from one world to another. It was said that you fell off into a wormhole caused by the jottun's planet exploding." she took a breath before continuing. "Three years ago you came to Earth with the intention of ruling over it. S. H. I. E. L. D. sent out for the Avengers who caught you at some place in Germany, but then Thor took you away for at least an hour. There was a small scuffle with the current Avengers and Thor. See, Thor wanted you back in Asgard but you were threatening Earth so he couldn't take you there. Thor joined the Avengers after you were back in custody. I believe you were in custody for a couple of days before being broken out. After that the real war started. You had some alien allies who came through a portal onto Earth but the portal got closed by a nuke that Iron Man had flown inside of it. After that you were taken back to Asgard as a prisoner."

There was a long moment of silence as Loki tried to wrap his mind around all the information. "What about after that?"

"You were in the prison there for three years until yesterday when I found you at the edge of the forest." she answered quickly, the girl was sitting up straight as if ready to jump up and do anything he told her too.

Loki quite liked that he seemed to have some sort of power over her but wasn't sure why she would be so compliant to a alien being that had been hell bent on taking over her world. "How did you find me?" he asked while mulling over his thoughts.

"I thought I saw something fall from the sky. I didn't know it would be you."

He finished off the breakfast on his plate and made sure there was no food remains on his face before speaking. "What was the call you got about?"

"S. H. I. E. L. D. is holding an emergency meeting I think it might be about you escaping. Which means the Avengers will be contacted soon and that they'll be looking for you."

Loki saw the glint in her eye. "Do you have some sort of plan to counter it?"

"Not exactly to counter it. I want to pay a visit to one of the Avengers. They won't be contacting him right away so we just have to get their first and surprise him, without making him angry." she was smiling again, that same dazzling one from last night. "I think we should go see what are good friend Dr. Bruce Banner has been up to the last couple years."

**Special announcement: this week I'm doing finals so the chapters will be coming out a bit slower at least until Thursday is over.**

Lookie the review button changed colors! (yes, I seriously just noticed this because they only changed the non-mobile version and I normally use mobile version when looking at stories) 


	4. Chapter 3

**Reclaiming the Lost - 3**

This has got to be my most popular story ever! I'm sorry for making you guys wait for longer than I said I would but here you go! This one we'll start getting the plot moving more.

Three Drops Two Tips One Floor

-/-

The metal hummed softly as a man walked along a corridor. The cold steel continued in all directions encasing the craft in it's thick protective material.

"Sir." A woman walked quickly to catch up with him. Her long black hair was pinned up and into a pony tail. "We got a notice this morning from Asgard."

"What is it Agent Hill? I have a very busy schedule." The man's one eye glanced at her for a second.

"It is suspected that Loki has escaped from his prison." Nick Fury halted in his tracks, Maria paused beside him scribbling on her clip board as she talked. "The report said that the Bifrost was somehow activated and that whoever used it was coming towards Earth. Thor will be here later today with more info incase it was just a false alarm."

"Then let's hope it was a false alarm. Dealing with that psycho once was bad enough. I don't want to have to go through that trouble again." They had resumed walking down the hall towards a door. "Try and give me a time for when he'll be here."

"Yes, Sir." Agent Hill moved away with a quick bow of her head.

Nick Fury, living up to his name was furious and on his last nerve of patience when he entered the room for a more normal meeting than what he would have to do later today. To think this was just the start of the morning.

- / -

"Um, Loki." Ausra's voice slithered into his thoughts without even trying.

Loki pulled his rational thinking back into his mind. The woman's smile was definetly a dangerous feature. "Do you currently know where this Bruce Banner lives? And why should I not make him angry?" That small warning hadn't escaped his notice. He could see no reason why he should be scared of making a simple human mad.

"He's currently in Russia, living in the city Omsk. When he's angry he gets..." Ausra's eyes had been drawn down as she talked. Before even a second could pass she asked. "Do you need help taking the cuffs off?"

Loki glanced down at the small strips of metal around his wrists. He hadn't really thought of them before and had actually forgotten they were there after all the events of yesterday, plus the information of his background as well. Quite honestly getting them off wasn't something on the top of his priorities list at the time. But now seemed as good a time as any.

"No. I'll take care of it." He gripped the metal with the edges of his fingers and twisted both off at the same time easily enough. His eyes went up quickly enough to see Ausra look shocked at this action. He suspected it wasn't something a simple human could do. "So what happens to this Banner when he get's angry?"

"He grows some, turns green, and becomes stronger plus his skin gets tough so it's hard to penetrate."

Loki paused, looking at the woman. "I beg your pardon?" What she had just said sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"A more simple way lots of people put it is that he becomes a monster." Ausra replied. Well, that was much more simple. Apparently this Doctor was a rather complex person.

"Wonderful." he stated. "How far away is this Omsk?" He could see Ausra look uneasy about that so before she could answer his question he asked. "What's the problem?"

"I don't think we would be able to get you on a plane undetected."

Loki didn't even bother asking what a plane was. "You mentioned my brother Thor before, tell me more about him."

Confusion sprang in her eyes then the blue orbs calmed. "Thor? He's the God of Thunder." He held his palm up to stop her.

"God? Wouldn't that mean I'm also a god?" After a small nod of her head he made a quick decision. "Then what do I need this plane of yours for?" He could feel a sense of power going through him growing stronger since that morning. Now he understood more as to what it was. "We'll go to Omsk now and arrive there in less than a second."

Ausra blinked, her eyes had widened as he spoke. "How?"

Loki didn't answer because he didn't know what it was called, just that he could do it. The power kept pulsing, ready to be used, wanting to be used, and he really wanted to see just what he could do. "Come here Miss C'ky." He waved her over and she moved quickly to stand near him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder just as the world tilted out of focus.

The elements around him bended and twisted in a million different directions. He only felt a wave of confidence as he locked his eyes onto a scrap of blue light. In the next moment everything was reconfiguring to a different scene.

A vehicle of metal went flying in front of him on a black path mere inches away. He tightened his grip on Ausra for a moment before noticing that the wandering steel didn't seem the least bit interested in him. "Here we are." he paused to let his eyes wander back to the woman on his left. "What was that that passed us earlier?"

The woman was looking around wildly, then a look of pure delight flooded over her features. "You can teleport!" she exclaimed with a bounce on her still bare heels. "Oh. That, it was just a car, a human mode of transportation. But your way is much better." she turned to him with that smile and he quickly diverted his gaze so it wouldn't captivate him. "The next building over has Bruce's apartment in it." her voice told him.

Loki nodded his head. "Let's get going then." His arm slipped from her shoulder as he turned and began walking. Once at the building he frowned at a small metal contraption. "What is this?" Couldn't these humans have normal doors? Or did they have to complicate everything?

"I know the code." Ausra said quickly and stepped up to tap at the small numbered buttons. Loki decided he really didn't care anymore of how these little gadgets worked so refused to question it even when after a few seconds there was a beep and the door slid open. It worked and that's all he could take the time to care about.

Well, there was one other thing that was irking him for awhile now. He stepped into the building after Ausra waiting until the door closed behind him so there was less chance of an interruption from a too curious human being.

Loki closed the distance quickly, grabbing her small wrist and spinning her around to face him. He backed her against the wall while collecting her other wrist and pinning it above the smaller woman. He would not be letting her escape by any means. "Who do you work for Miss C'ky?"

"W-what?" The woman looked suddenly younger and rather startled.

"I don't doubt that the information you gave me is true but you know too much about it. Tell me where you got it from."

Her eyes widened into orbs. "I broke into S. H. I. E. L. D.'s database for most of it but I already knew some about the last three years because of the news."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, knowing there had to be more to it than that. "Even for a human I would think some training would be needed to break into a top secret government organization's database. Wouldn't you?"

"I worked for an organization before." So that was how she wanted to word it? Fine. He raised his free hand toward her neck, resting his fingers on the soft skin, prepared to break the bone beneath. "It wasn't part of the U.S." she said quickly. "I would never work for them or S. H. I. E. L. D." He considered for a second then let off on the pressure just above her collar bone giving her permission to continue."It was, well the name doesn't really matter, but we were never friends with that country or organization. Most of the time enemies, rarely neutral. Are group's ideas conflicted a lot with theirs-"

Before she could hurry on to continue her ramble that trailed in and out of topic which he almost found amusing. Almost. He cut her off, not interested in the whole mechanics of this organization. "So you work for a different organization. Are they trying to get me to join their idiotic cause by doing this? 'Accidentally' finding me?"

"No. I'm not part of the organization anymore. Our views on certain things became... conflicted and I had to leave."

"And they just let you leave? I find that hard to believe."

Her gaze shifted to the right. "Of course not. I fought my way out. They were going to kill me after I tried to fake my death to get them off my trail."

He frowned slightly at the words but could tell she wasn't lying. "Then you just found me and decide to help with my conquest?" Loki wanted a reason for why she was so enthusiastic about seeing her species enslaved. Then again if she did help him what did matter as to why? "Never mind." he said before she could answer, letting her wrists go. "Which room?"

Ausra looked shaken from the interrogation but to her credit she soon looked like nothing had been said. "On the third floor, door number 308." She moved swiftly and took the lead up the stairs.

Loki didn't argue with it considering the fact that he couldn't remember this Banner. Besides, it was probably better she went in first. The guy wouldn't know her but he would most likely recognize him. He had seen a few humans when outside and now understood more as to why Ausra had said no one could look like him so she wouldn't be mixing him up with somebody else in the first place. They all looked so... ordinary. Him? Not so much. His clothes may still be dirty from wherever he had been before. Which according to Ausra would be the Asgardian prison. But the quality itself was above the humans and clearly for one of high status.

So when they got to the door he let her answer and stood far enough away as to not be detected even if the man was to stick his head out the entrance way.

A single knock resonated through the wood. A moment later and the door creaked open.

"Doctor!" Ausra shrieked making Loki practically jump at the sudden hysteria in her voice. "Please! You have to help me!"

"What's the problem Miss?" That must be Banner.

"Oh it was just so awful! He just suddenly ran in the street and I didn't know what to do!"

"Calm down now."

"But the-" her voice trembled before she started crying in loud sobs.

There was a slight pause then a hushed murmur from Banner. "Please, come inside."

Loki listened closely as Ausra went into the room and the door closed behind her. He waited a whole minute to make sure she had time to continue with her pretend act and make it believable.

Then he teleported swiftly into the room. His back was to the front door so he was facing the living room. Thankfully the couches that the two sat on were facing away from him.

Ausra was currently sniffling into a tissue as Banner gave a small pat to her back and asked as to what had happened. In the next few seconds though the scene changed. The woman stopped crying immediately once sensing his presence and turned to Banner. "We need your help Dr. Banner." she stated then quickly went on to a brief explanation. "I would have just called instead of turning up here like this but couldn't risk anyone listening in."

This made the Doctor stiffen up. "Just like that child from before to try and get my guard down." he said seeming to reminiscence about something. Then he sighed. "What is it the Director Nick Fury wants this time?"

"He's worried about the escapee from Asgard."

Banner drew in an extra breath. "Loki's back?"

"Yes." Ausra replied. "Apparently he broke free of his chains."

"What do you need me to do to protect Earth once more?"

"Stay still."

Loki couldn't see the man's expression but knew he must have looked perplexed at her answer when his response was a, "What?"

Before much thought could be put into that Loki had summoned his spear while walking up behind him during his conversation with Ausra. Now he placed the tip where his heart would be beneath the skin. Apparently Banner felt it because he turned and looked at him in disbelief even as his eyes became bottomless pits of darkness.

Loki withdrew the tip of the spear from the doctor who was now under his control.

**Bwhaha! I hope this chapter was more entertaining to you guys!**


End file.
